justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ballard series armored vehicles
Scout in missions? According to the page, on the variants of the Scout Ballard, a Black Hand variant can appear during a liberation mission, and an ERL Sentry can also appear in a liberation. Does anyone have any information on this? Is it true? User:UsernamehereCustoms 2015.04.22 :They do appear, just in side-missions only. I (User:Anonymous230385) have liberated every city and town and I have encountered only one type of tank, and that is the Guerrilla Ballard M5B1 Scout. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:10, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::The Black Hand replaces the military and police in Liberations after some later storyline mission. Also, this game is notorious for having rare versions of vehicles that appear super rarely. For example: *Guerrilla version of the Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. *San Esperito Coast Guard version of the Triton - G3 Taiphoon. *Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. *Black Hand Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. *Every other Black Hand vehicle actually. ::It's actually possible to complete nearly every settlement and play the game for 100+ hours and still be surprised to see a special version of something. GMRE (talk) 19:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::@Anonymous230385 I've encountered Black Hand and military Ballards several times at cities towns and bases. They show up rarely at bases, but they're the center of action wherever they are as the most powerful enemy and really the only real threat. I guess Harland series armoured vehicles are just as dangerous, but they're easier to destroy. I think I even encountered a rocketlauncer Harland in some base liberation. I've played the game for over 300 hours. GMRE (talk) 19:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::@GMRE Do you know the exact settlements where one spawned for you? I'm going to get one. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Same here Anonymous230385 (talk) 00:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to liberate as many settlements as I can. How long do you think I should wait before something interesting spawns? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Wait, first of all, how far back are you (like how many settlements have you liberated, besides the villages you liberated in Freedom Fighters). You once said you had done all missions of Just Cause up through the penultimate one. If you haven't liberated any settlements by then, then you are in for the hardest task for your life: Liberating EVERY settlement (but military bases) from the Black Hand. I learned that the hard way. Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I haven't liberated an anything besides Montano Cartel villas, so I think I'm in for some fun. I'm skilled with the grappling hook and could just take their helicopters, and Ballards are also a good idea. But if all else fails, I have some cheats I can use to not bother with having to fight anyway. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:03, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Finished liberating everything, and the only interesting things I saw besides Black Hand helicopters were the Guerrilla motorbikes. They're much more common than you thought, and I even saw two of them at once in the same liberation. But anyway, can you give me an exact location on where you found the Black Hand Ballard? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 21:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Black hand Ballards only show up in sidemissions and Isla Dominio, I think. During liberations I've seen several Ballard and Harland scouts, except for one time at the airforce base that has the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet, where I saw the rocketlauncher Harland. I've also seen the black hand Rotor industries ATRV and Stinger GPs at several village liberations. Every town and city is a total war with both types of scouts and soldiers with MGs and rocketlaunchers and MVs and Jackson Z-19 Skreemers. GMRE (talk) 21:27, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess it's also possible that they use random vehicles and some vehicles are just very rare, so seeing them is like a lottery every time you liberate anything. GMRE (talk) 21:29, April 25, 2015 (UTC) So, does that mean it can't spawn in a liberation at all? Or is it just extremely rare? I hope my efforts haven't been in vain. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 21:45, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Somethings wrong then with my PC version. NO Black Hand tanks show up ANYWHERE but Taking Out the Garbage. I'm gon get me a new game. Anonymous230385 (talk) 03:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) @UsernamehereCustoms I don't know if black hand scouts can, or can't appear in liberations. I haven't seen them myself and I know there's some vehicles that appear very rarely. The only way to be sure is to see the game programming, but JC never got much attention from the modding community and all files are encrypted, so that's not possible. GMRE (talk) 10:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 Are you sure? Try hanging out at Isla Dominio for a while. Also, see the list of guerrilla sidemissions. There's one mission at Esperito City - North that's guaranteed to spawn 2 of them, but I don't think they can be hijacked from that mission. GMRE (talk) 10:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :@GMRE I know the one you're talking about, I did it twice yesterday. It spawns a Black Hand Centronnel, and a Sentry. The Centronnel is the objective that needs to be destroyed, and will give you the message "CANNOT USE VEHICLE," but the Sentry can be taken and then used to destroy the Centronnel, and you can finish the mission and have it in free-roam, but the garage glitches and won't save it. The Scout doesn't spawn there though. If it's seriously not possible to see the Black Hand Scout in Liberations, then I'm honestly considering creating and perfecting a method to transport one to a safehouse from Isla Dominio. Because I want one. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't believe it's possible to transport land vehicles by boat in this game. Other than maybe a motorcycle. Do you have any recent older saved games? Awesome vehicles are more likely to spawn during city and town liberations, so you could just redo a city liberation several times until you get the right vehicle. The best option would be Esperito City - North, because Rioja 07 Motor City safehouse is conveniently close and provides a Scout. GMRE (talk) 16:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I have a save in which Esperito City is under Government control, but do you think the Black Hand Ballard will spawn there? That's what I'm going for, and that's what I've been going for. Also, I landed a helicopter on the Triton Broadsider once, and the Triton Patroller ought to be big enough to do the job, so I believe it's possible to transport vehicles. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Police Ballard M5B1 Scout In which side mission i can get the police version of the Scout? Could i get the location of the mission? Michael Santa 20:19, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :The side-mission depends upon your game progress. And the location is everywhere, just depends on where you start the side mission. :Are you asking if you can store it? Because that is impossible. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::But what if it's placed into a garage and then you kill Rico to fail the mission? GMRE (talk) 20:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Um... :::I have no idea [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:39, December 10, 2015 (UTC) At which point? How many areas i need to have controlled to make this mission appear? Michael Santa 22:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC)